This proposal is to renew a study of repeated follow-ups over five years of 1000 paients with entry myocardial infarctions (75%) or coronary insufficiencies (25%). The approximately 250 patients enrolled annually during the past four years are males 80%, females 20%, below age 66 years. Starting just prior to hospital discharge, patients are seen every four months for seven contacts and then every eight months for four contacts, a total of eleven follow-ups during the five years. Initial hospital predischarge data include (1) antecedent demographic, comorbidity, family health, clinical symptoms, prodromal social change and home dissatisfactions, (2) diagnosis and severity of the index coronary event, (3) post-event affect dimensions and a 6-hour ECG recording. At each subsequent follow-up the same interval clinical status, social circumstances, concurrent affects and ECG recording are again obtained. The prime goal of the project is to identify prospectively and to cross validate variables which predict later complications of the coronary illness. The spectrum of criterion variables include sudden death, recurrence of acute infarction, post-event arrhythmias, ranges of well-being vs. discomfort and post-event affects as target endpoints. The data are organized on the computer in a fashion that allows for correlations with single and combinations of the above independent variables at a given point in time and with patterns of measures changing over time, to test initial hypotheses and to generate new prognostic indices. Statistical analyses include a variety of univariate and multivariate techniques and eventually types of time series analyses which the study design affords and requires.